


Can We Please Get A Break?

by addi_writes_sometimes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Maybe later idk, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, annabeth chase needs a hug, or could they?, percabeth need hugs, they could totally hug each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addi_writes_sometimes/pseuds/addi_writes_sometimes
Summary: Percy was not prepared for this. He was on call for a mission, as was Annabeth, his fiancee, and the other six heroes of Olympus.He realized this fatal fact as he, the son of the God of the sea, watched the love of his life sink to the bottom of the ocean in a tank, unable to do anything about it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean - Mentioned, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. gone with the waves

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeyo! I really hope you enjoy this, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what time you're reading this or little random things
> 
> But um hey this'll be up on my tumblr (as of rn it's addi-d-is-done, go leave an ask!) tomorrow (19/3/20)!!

Percy was not prepared for this. He was on call for a mission, as was Annabeth, his fiancee, and the other six heroes of Olympus. 

  
  


He realized this fatal fact as he, the son of the God of the sea, watched the love of his life sink to the bottom of the ocean in a tank, unable to do  _ anything _ about it. 

\-----------------

They were all on the Argo II, cruising around, because what better to do than that while waiting for all Hades to break loose?

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled from somewhere on the ship, her tone unamused. “That’s not FUNNY!” 

“It is a  _ little _ funny, Anna.”

“No it’s nooooot,” she grumbled, dragging out the last word. Percy had  _ known _ not to touch Annabeth’s stuff. But, nonetheless, he  _ still _ moved everything in her sector of the ship  _ exactly _ an inch to the left. 

The daughter of Athena figured  _ this _ out in the middle of the night. She was headed back from Percy’s little area -- they were playing Monopoly -- and decided she was sleeping in her  _ own _ bed that night. That’s what he  _ gets _ for cheating her out of the game. No cuddles for seaweed brain. He didn’t deserve it. 

After a while of playful punches, non-consensual-piggy-back rides, kicks, jabs to the ribs, and tackling, the two demigods finally settled down. Now, they were sitting on the floor, Annabeth wrapped up in a blanket with her head on Percy’s lap as she rambled aimlessly about building plans. 

“...and THEN we might add on a pool-and-hottub kind of thing, just because why not? You think that’d be fun?” Percy nodded in response to the rhetorical question. “We should  _ totally _ add one of those to our house in New Athens.” 

“You think so?”

“Uh-huh! It’d be nice. Really fun.”   
  
“Yeah, it would be, wouldn’t it?” Percy hummed in thought. 

“Plenty of water for your  _ Seaweed Brain _ .” Annabeth added, helpfully poking him in the cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, _Wise_ _Girl_.” He smacked her hand away. 

“Shut up. Nobody  _ asked _ you,” 

“Actually,” he interrupted, mimicking her special ‘actually’ tone she saved for when she corrected someone. “You did.”

Anna grumbled inaudibly, rolling off of him dramatically.

\---------

Piper came into the room, grinning softly at the two sleeping demigods on the floor. “Hey, sleepyheads,” she said, not shouting, but not whispering. “Wake up. Mission time.” 

Percy grumbled, barely opening one eye and glaring at Piper. “Shhh! She’s  _ sleeping _ ,” 

The girl rolled her eyes. “I  **_know_ ** , that’s the  _ problem _ , Idiot. You both need to get UP,”

“Fine, fine.” Percy agreed, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Piper sighed. She knew that look.

“Percy!!” Annabeth shrieked, her hand flying up to cover her ear as she glared at the other demigod. Percy got both a pillow to the face and not a punch, to his surprise, but a very aggressive good morning hug. 

Piper rolled her eyes and left, adding a quick ‘hurry up!’ before she went off to go find her own boyfriend.

The two scrambled around for a bit, finding clothes and weapons and only wasting a few minutes staring at and kissing each other. A new record!

:::::::::

The water was cold. It was very, very cold. And dark. Very dark. The tank was airtight, no oxygen could get in, no oxygen could get out. Percy went down with her, on the outside of the tank, willing his clothes to not get wet. He also tried to will the tank into floating, but that didn’t work out too well. 

It was the end. Annabeth knew that. Annabeth knew that Percy knew that. The other five above water in the life raft knew that. Annabeth tried to stop the tears streaming down her bright red face as she held out her hand to try and grasp at what she knew wasn’t there - a chance to live. The tank hit the sand with a clunk, and Percy stayed with her, his hands on the window in a vain attempt to hold hers. Annabeth yelled some inaudible words, then finally, in clear, quiet, calm tone, “Go. Save the others. Leave me.” And then the water filled the tank completely. 

“I love you, Annabeth Chase.” Percy whispered as he broke the surface. The other five looked up hopefully, they had all been silent since the two went under. Percy shook his head. Piper’s face was buried in Jason’s shoulder, Hazel and Frank stared at each other with quivering lips. Percy boosted himself up, shivering in the cold air as he managed to bring the small boat to a nearby shore. Nobody dared to say a word.

Percy was not prepared for this. He went back to camp with dry eyes, unlike the other five. They were the seven. There had to be SEVEN. They were not the seven if the seventh was not there. Hell, even if there were seven, they wouldn’t be  _ the _ seven without Annabeth. Annabeth completed them. Annabeth completed  _ him _ . Malcolm, the new head of the cabin six, didn’t take too kindly to this news, either. The boys sat in silence under Thalia’s pine for a very long time before anybody spoke. Percy didn’t need to say anything for Malcolm to figure it out. Perks of being the son of Athena, Percy decided.

Percy punched and stabbed a whole ton of things. Literally. 

:::::::::

Everything was dark. Was this what death felt like? It had to be. Or maybe it was just life without Percy Jackson in it. It had to be. Annabeth couldn’t believe she was dead. Well, she could, but she didn’t want to. Everything was so  _ weird _ . Annabeth had known what the underworld looked like, she’d been down there many times before. This was  _ not _ the underworld. It was too bright. The demigod decided she needed a pair of sunglasses if this was how she was going to spend eternity. A girl came over, Anna recognized her as Calypso, Leo’s girlfriend.   
  
“Hey,” the girl started softly as she closed the distance between the two, “You’re Annabeth. It’s nice to see you.” 

“Uh-huh. Yeah. You too.” Annabeth mumbled absentmindedly as she stared at the architecture of the buildings around her. “So um, when can I go home?”


	2. the one where you've finally come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth had been on the island for -- what had felt like, at least -- two weeks. She wasn’t sure how long she had been gone everywhere else, time was weird like that. She was so ready to be back in Percy’s arms, to be able to see her half-brother, Malcolm again. She just missed the mortal world. Finally, the girl was able to go back. She immediately headed back to Half Blood Hill, running into the camp as fast as she could. 
> 
> Then, BANG. The demigod ran smack dab into the barrier. She audibly yelped, following it with a slight rub of her forehead. WHY couldn’t she get IN? It didn’t make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally figured out how long this is going to be, roughly! Hopefully this should be finished within the month, since I've gotten my will to write back.

Annabeth had been on the island for -- what had felt like, at least -- two weeks. She wasn’t sure how long she had been gone everywhere else, time was weird like that. She was so ready to be back in Percy’s arms, to be able to see her half-brother, Malcolm again. She just  _ missed _ the mortal world. Finally, the girl was able to go back. She immediately headed back to Half Blood Hill, running into the camp as fast as she could. 

Then,  _ BANG _ . The demigod ran smack dab into the barrier. She audibly yelped, following it with a slight rub of her forehead. WHY couldn’t she get IN? It didn’t make sense.

So, she sat there, waving at the dragon who guarded Thalia’s Pine through tears until the sun came up. 

She woke with a start. In the infirmary. With all of the counselors staring down at her. And Chiron, too. He reached out a hand gently, and Annabeth calmed a little. “You… were gone, Annabeth.” Chiron started carefully, “For.. almost a year, dearest. Everybody else, clear out. I want to talk to Annabeth alone.” Everybody solemnly walked out, except Percy, who instead moved closer, putting a hand on Anna’s shoulder gently. 

The action made her jump at first, but after a second she glanced up at him and silently scooted over. “He’s staying, Chiron.” She muttered as Percy got comfortable beside her. 

\----- 

After talking with Chiron, Percy and Annabeth only had a few minutes of alone time before everyone -  _ everyone _ came flooding in. So many questions, so many words. None of them were things she wanted to answer. 

Eventually, the girl snapped and everyone got the message, so they left, trickling out of the infirmary with some sort of relief -- she was back to herself. That was good. Soon, it was just Percy, Grover, Juniper, and obviously, Annabeth. Which was very nice. They talked, and Anna actually enjoyed the conversation. 

\-----------------

“Dear  _ gods _ , Percy,” Grover laughed, bleating exasperatedly. 

“Honestly, Goat Boy, I don’t know why you’re not used to this.” Annabeth chided, looking at Percy and bursting out laughing. 

“ _ Listen! _ ” Percy started, ignoring Annabeth’s amused snickers. “It’s NOT my fault that I fell off of the Argo. It’s Anna’s! She  _ pushed _ me!” 

“Slander!”

“I dunno, Anna, Percy presents a pretty  _ convincing _ argument.”

“Oh, shut it, goat boy. His argument is pure  _ slander _ and I will  _ not _ stand for it.” Annabeth said, ‘humph’ing dramatically. 

“Actually, O Wise One, you will  _ not _ stand for anything,” Percy countered, mimicking her tone at a scarily accurate level. 

“Did I  _ ask? _ ” 

“Yeah, man,  _ did  _ she ask? Unsolicited advice is  _ rude _ , Jackson,” Grover teased, though most of it was aimed at Annabeth. 

\-----------------

They playfully bickered and bantered for a while longer, and soon, Grover left the two of them alone. He kind of had to, it was  _ pretty  _ late and the couple were both exhausted and glad to have the other back, finally. 

  
  


Then the nightmares came. It was a very rare occasion that they both had nightmares at the same time. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. Annabeth woke up crying first. Then Percy, battling his internal wish to scream, cry, and stab something in favor of  _ trying _ to comfort his fiancée. 

She tugged the demigod over, holding him close to her chest and kissing his forehead as they both broke down, the shared understanding of what was happening. 

They didn’t need to talk about it, the simple act of being near each other was enough comfort. 

\--------------

“You ate,” Annabeth paused, shaking her head and trying to keep herself from falling over laughing. “ _ How _ much sand?” She stared at him, dumbfounded, and rather amused with this whole situation.

“Just. . . a little!” Percy gave her that million-dollar smirk, the one she fell in love, and shrugged. “At  _ most _ two cups. If you wanted to be specific,”

The demigod laughed in disbelief and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Dear  _ gods _ , Percy.  _ Why?  _ \- actually, I don’t want to know.” 

He shrugged again, rather amused with the entire situation in itself. “It was a  _ dare, _ Beth! You can’t just  _ say no _ to a dare.”

“Yes, yes you can! Just like this: ‘No, I’m sorry. I’m not an  _ idiot. _ ’” She paused. “Don’t say the last part, that would make it untrue.” 

“Hey. .” he frowned, “mean.”

“Maybe. But you’re lucky you’re a kid of the sea, because I have  _ no _ idea what would’ve happened to your lungs if you weren’t.”

Percy just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her close and kissing her.

She had managed to sneak out of the infirmary, Percy’d figured it wasn’t hard, and went to find him in his cabin. So, they stood in there. Merely talked, which was how the conversation derailed into the small argument.

Annabeth was sporting an orange CHB shirt that went past her knees, and a pair of flowered shorts. Maybe she was ‘too old’ for flowered clothing, but they were comfortable. Plus, nobody could see them unless she raised her arms over her head, and she was just hanging out and cuddling with Percy.

Percy, on the other hand, did not care for shirts, and was wearing sweatpants, with his hair a tousled mess everywhere. 

“You know you can’t just kiss me whenever you want me to stop talking, right?” Annabeth murmured, smiling a little up at him. 

“Sure I can,” Percy backfired, “I just did.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes fondly and reached up on her tippy toes, kissing him on the corner of his mouth - exactly where she could without moving too much. 

He smirked and leant down, just to make things ‘easier’.

\-----------

  
  


When Annabeth opened her eyes, she was on Percy’s bed, wrapped up in his arms. She still had her clothes on -- she checked -- and sighed in relief, she didn’t feel like getting in trouble, even if they were  _ adults _ . Chiron would’ve killed them, honestly. Anna wasn’t going to think about that.

When  _ Percy _ woke up, he immediately noticed that his legs were tangled with Annabeth’s soft legs. Only after was it that he noticed that she was pressed into his chest and playing on her phone. 

“You were drooling on my hair,” she greeted, and he laughed groggily. 

“Was I?”

She hummed in response, putting her phone down beside her. “Yeah. As always. I think Chiron knows we’re in here together, because it’s past midnight and--”

“Did you have another nightmare?”

“What? No, I just woke up,” her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What makes you think I-?”

“You were awake when I woke up. Plus, you said it was after midnight.”

“Oh.” She shook her head, then shrugged and snuggled into his chest, looking up at him. “No, just. . . awake, I guess. Go back to sleep.”

“Nah, it’s fine. ‘M awake now too.”

“No you’re not, your eyes aren’t even open,” she pointed out, smiling fondly to herself. “Did  _ you _ have a nightmare?”

He shook his head, holding her tighter and tucking her head under his neck. “Nope.  _ You _ go back to sleep,”

Annabeth laughed.

He was asleep before he heard her response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long skjdgh my confidence took a massive vacation and now it's!!!! back!!!
> 
> also. fun fact: my beta was high on pain meds when she read this


End file.
